Best Sister
by kennko-hime
Summary: Jika tidak karena Temari, mungkin saja Gaara tak akan mendapat mempelai terbaik seperti yang tengah disambutnya kini. slight GaaMatsu & ShikaTema. AU. RnR?


**Summary:** Jika tidak karena Temari, mungkin saja Gaara tak akan mendapat mempelai terbaik seperti yang tengah disambutnya kini.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**BEST SISTER**

...

~ooOoo~

Suasana sibuk dalam kegembiraan mendekap rumah besar keluarga Sabaku pagi itu. Ramai, namun tetap tak cukup mampu mempengaruhi kekhidmatan pria berambut merah yang sedang tertunduk khusyuk di depan altar penghormatan di hadapannya. Tangannya bersatu rapat di depan dadanya, begitu pula mata hijaunya yang terkatup sunyi. Impresi maskulin aroma Aqua di Gio yang menguar dari tubuhnya kini berbaur dengan aroma dupa yang terbakar. Beradu kuat untuk memberi kesan di indera penciumannya.

Doa yang dibisikkannya perlahan menjelma menjadi sebuah sugesti yang menjinakkan jantungnya sendiri yang kini berdenyut liar. Mungkin akibat efek samping laut kegembiraan yang meluap, kegairahan, dan sedikit gugup untuk menghadapi hari istimewanya ini. Siapa yang tahu?

Sepasang mata hijau yang terbingkai gelap itu lalu terbuka. Kedua tangan yang tadinya terkatup kini menggantung bebas di sisi tubuhnya. Di bibirnya terulas senyum tipis ketika ia memandang kedua sosok wanita di hadapannya, yang telah abadi dalam lidungan kaca dua pigura yang tersampiri pita sewarna tuksedo gelap yang dikenakannya.

Agaknya dengan begitu ia menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Namun kegugupan masih setia memeluk jantungnya, memaksanya berdetak lebih kuat.

Pria besar dengan rambut coklat itu tertawa ringan ketika menepuk bahunya. "_Ne_, Gaara. Tentu saja. Mereka pasti mendoakanmu dari sana," Membuat si rambut merah berpaling untuk menemukan senyum bangga yang tampak terpajang di wajah pria yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Kankurou, kakak lelakinya. Pemilik wajah yang sama gembiranya. Sama rapinya dengan tuksedo hitam yang melengkapinya. "20 menit menuju pukul 9. Kita berangkat sekarang, Gaara?"

Gaara mengangguk pasti. Menghormat penuh perasaan lagi pada pigura dua wanita dalam altar penghormatan sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Dua wanita. Yang satu ibunya, satunya lagi adalah kakak perempuannya.

.

Gaara ingat hari dimana ia menyadari bahwa kakak perempuannya, Temari, berubah drastis menjadi amat menyebalkan. Gaara membenci perubahannya, seperti halnya ia membenci takdir dan waktu yang seakan berkomplot untuk memisahkannya dari kasih sayang ibunya melalui kematian.

Ia ingat siang itu adalah lepas hari ketiga setelah acara pemakaman Karura yang meninggal karena serangan asma berat. Nenek mereka, Chiyo, yang selama ini tinggal bersama paman mereka Sasori dan Yashamaru, kini dengan sukarela pindah ke tempat mereka atas permintaan sang ayah. Nenek Chiyo menyanggupi untuk merawat ketiga cucunya itu, menggantikan kasih sayang sang ibu yang sudah berpulang.

"Kenapa menyisakan sayuran? Habiskan makananmu, Gaara!!" suara ketus gadis berusia awal belasan tahun itu memecah keheningan di meja makan siang itu. Kankurou terjingkat, tegak di kursi makannya. Gaara yang menunduk terdongak kaget ketika suara keras itu dialamatkan padanya.

Sang nenek juga tampaknya terkejut, suara keras seorang gadis yang berduka tidak seharusnya didengarnya pada masa berkabung seperti ini. Ia menegur sang gadis dengan wajah prihatin. "Ada apa? Kenapa harus teriak-teriak begitu, Temari-chan?"

"Gaara menyisakan sayuran, nek! Ibu bilang kami tidak boleh memilih-milih makanan!" sang gadis berkuncir empat mengadu. Menunjuk makan siang Gaara yang ada di hadapannya.

Sang nenek mengangguk mengerti ketika ia tersenyum bijak, wajah teduhnya kini beralih pada Gaara yang duduk di sisinya. "Ayo Gaara, habiskan sayurannya…" Tangan keriput sang nenek membelai rambut merah terangnya pelan. Sang cucu paling bungsu, yang sudah memilih untuk kembali menunduk, dengan pelan menggeleng.

"Lihat kelakuanmu, Gaara! Ibu pasti kecewa melihat kau tidak menaati perkataannya!" sembur gadis itu lagi dengan nada tak lebih menyenangkan dari yang awal.

Gaara menunduk makin dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga terasa kebas. Mendung di hatinya kontras dengan suasana panas yang dibangun Temari.

DAKK! Meja itu bergetar, menghasilkan suara keras ketika tangan Kankurou menggebraknya untuk merespon kalimat Temari. Ia terlihat tak begitu suka. "Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih Temari?! Dari kemarin kau marah-marah terus, mana pakai acara bawa-bawa nama ibu segala pula! Kau sungguh berubah menyebalkan, kau tahu?!"

"Siapa sih yang marah?! Aku hanya mengingatkan Gaara akan pesan ibu untuk tidak memilih-milih makanan. Apa aku salah?!"

"Ha! Lihat, kau sok sekali! Kau tidak sadar kalau cara bicaramu jadi menyakitkan begitu, hah?! Asal kau tahu juga, ibu tidak pernah mengajari kita berbicara ketus begitu!"

"Heh, kenapa kau jadi membuatku marah sungguhan sih?!"

Gaara mendesah pelan sebelum mendorong sedikit piringnya menjauh. "Aku selesai. Terimakasih makanannya," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar. Bocah lelaki yang baru menginjak kelas 8 itu turun dari kursinya dengan wajah muram, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang belum berhenti berdebat —atau bertengkar. Entahlah. Ia sendiri tak peduli— untuk naik ke kamarnya. Neneknya yang masih sibuk melerai kedua kakaknya tampaknya juga tak menyadari saat ia memilih opsi _walk-out_ menghindari kebisingan ini.

Gaara tak mengerti mengapa semua kata-kata Temari jadi sangat menyakitkannya sejak beberapa hari ini, tepatnya setelah ibu mereka meninggal. Dulu kakaknya adalah gadis yang menyenangkan. Kakak yang dekat dengannya, dan bisa ia andalkan bila ingin cerita dan bertanya soal apapun. Ia mengerti bahwa Temari, seperti halnya dirinya sendiri dan Kankurou, juga sangat sedih atas kepergian ibu mereka. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, kini Gaara tak tahu apa dia harus bersimpati atau kesal pada Temari. Dia sendiri masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya.

'_Ibu pasti kecewa melihat kau tidak menaati perkataannya!'_

Gaara mengeratkan gerahamnya mengingat bentakan kakak perempuannya di meja makan tadi. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku-buku jarinya merasakan sakit. "Sial!" Airmata lalu merembang di sudut mata hijau jernih itu, bergulir melewati rahang yang mengerat. Entah kenapa kalimat itu seperti menaburi garam diatas luka hatinya yang masih berdarah. Luka yang mana, Gaara juga tak yakin. Mungkin luka karena perasaan kehilangan, atau mungkin perasaan luka ketika menyadari bahwa kelakuannya benar-benar bisa mengecewakan ibunya.

Yang jelas sejak saat itu Gaara mulai enggan berkomunikasi dengan Temari seintens dulu.

.

Gaara makin merasa kakaknya sangat ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya.

Perubahan Temari ternyata bukan sesuatu yang temporer. Gaara meyakininya karena ia tak pernah melihat kakaknya kembali menjadi Temari yang sebelumnya. Lebih parah malah, karena ia kini sudah menjelma menjadi seorang kakak overprotektif. Mengatur-aturnya, dan mulai menetapkan batasan-batasan sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Gaara kadang jengah melihatnya. Mungkin Temari pikir dia adalah ibunya, berpura-pura jadi ibunya, atau setidaknya ia terobsesi untuk menggantikan ibunya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" dengking si kuncir empat saat itu. Temari yang sudah merupakan gadis yang lebih dewasa mendelik tajam pada tumpukan surat cinta, bingkisan, dan batangan cokelat Valentine di sudut meja di kamar Gaara. Semuanya memiliki kesamaan: disertai surat dengan sampul berwarna-warni manis. Semua diawali dengan 'To Gaara' dan diakhiri dengan 'with love'. Temari menemukan variasi nama untuk keterangan pengirimnya.

Gaara tak merespon. Jari-jarinya yang panjang masih sibuk bercinta bersama senar-senar gitar akustik dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan rumitnya susunan nada-nada minor yang dipadukannya menggantikan sementara peran kata-kata. Diijinkannya dentingan senar itu mewakili bibirnya untuk berkisah, sebab hanya Gaara yang mengerti bahwa alunan suara itu sanggup menceritakan melodi hidupnya sendiri yang sarat kegelapan.

Gaara kesepian, namun ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa ia kesepian. Ia hanya tahu aroma kuat espresso di meja klasik di hadapannya yang kerap hadir adalah satu-satunya rekan yang setia.

"Dan apa-apaan itu? Lagu cinta?" dengusnya ketika melihat adiknya tetap sibuk dengan gitarnya. Gaara masih mengabaikannya, namun Temari tampaknya tak peduli. Gaara masih bisa melihatnya tegak disana, dengan tatapan interogatifnya yang biasa. Gaara lalu mendesah melihat kegigihan perempuan dewasa di hadapannya untuk memaksanya berkomentar. Jari-jari panjang miliknya lalu membekap dawai senar, membuat mereka berhenti bernyanyi.

"Hadiah, dari pengagumku. Dan ini bukan lagu cinta," jawab Gaara. Ia memberi sedikit aksen penekanan pada kata 'bukan'.

Sunyi merangkul setelah Temari tertawa singkat.

Gaara menutup matanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran empuk sofa tunggal yang sedang memangkunya kini. Ia malas membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Temari selanjutnya ketika ia menemukan undukan 'hadiah dari pengagumnya' memenuhi meja itu.

Temari gemar mengatur apa yang boleh ditaruhnya di kamar, dan apa yang tidak. Bahkan Temari-lah yang mengatur detil tata letak miniatur mobil sport koleksinya dalam rak pajang di sisi kamar. Temari seorang yang terbuka untuk menerima masukan, ide, dan saran. Namun sekaligus tertutup untuk bernegosiasi atas apa yang sudah diputuskannya. Temari menjaga adiknya dengan keotoriterannya. Dan nampaknya memang harus ada yang mengingatkan Temari bahwa Gaara seorang pemuda kini, bukan bocah tak mandiri yang belum bisa membedakan kiri dan kanan.

Gaara mendesah lagi, tak tahu akan jadi bagaimana kira-kira dengan nasib hadiah dari pengagum. Itu jelas memenuhi mejanya yang diwajibkan rapi olehnya. Di pikirannya, minimal Temari akan memulai dengan mengejeknya. Lalu marah dan memerintahkannya membuang semuanya. Menitahkannya membuat meja itu rapi kembali seperti semula.

Tapi suara sandal rumah yang melangkah menjauh dari lantai kamarnya adalah yang selanjutnya ditangkap telinga Gaara. Ternyata bayangannya salah. Ia mendongak melihat punggung Temari yang bergerak mendekati pintu. "Berhati-hati memperlakukan gadis. Pilihlah satu, yang kau cintai sepenuh hati. Kalau kau tak suka satupun dari mereka, jangan kau beri mereka harapan. Itu menyakitkan," Pintu kamarnya mengayun menutup. Temari meninggalkannya bersama tanda tanya besar dan ekspresi tak percaya yang terpasang di wajahnya.

'Demi Tuhan! Ngomong soal apa Temari barusan?'

.

Gaara pernah merasa lega sekali ketika akhirnya Temari menikah.

Karena setelah hingar-bingar pesta pernikahan usai berarti ia akan segera dibawa pindah suaminya yang orang Konoha itu untuk tinggal bersama di sana. Gaara pun merasa telah berhutang budi pada Nara Shikamaru, seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha, yang telah sudi datang dan menikahi kakaknya. Ia tak pernah bilang siapa-siapa bahwa si Nara itu secara tak langsung telah berhasil menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Kalian jaga diri baik-baik ya. Jaga ayah, dan nenek Chiyo," tangan lembut Temari mengusap pipi Gaara dan Kankurou bergantian di hari ketika ia akan berangkat ke Konoha dengan suaminya. Pria Nara itu juga ada di teras itu untuk ikut berpamitan, tangannya nampak sibuk membawakan sebagian dari koper Temari. "Aku pergi, semoga kalian baik-baik saja tanpaku," detik selanjutnya wanita yang telah sepenuhnya dewasa itu berpelukan dengan sang ayah dan nenek Chiyo erat.

Ia melambai dengan wajah muram, seperti tak ikhlas ketika dengan berat hati naik ke sedan hitam suaminya yang mengangguk hormat pada mereka berempat. Mereka pun pergi. Ke Konoha, yang jauh sekali itu. Dan tak seperti neneknya, Kankurou, atau ayahnya yang memasang tampang keberatan ketika melepas Temari, Gaara kini tersenyum. _'Kami akan baik-baik saja tanpamu, Temari!'_

Temari pergi adalah kata lain dari musnahnya potensi repetan omelan ketika ia bertindak sesuai inisiatifnya sendiri. Sinonim dari nihilnya potensi berondongan intervensi untuk segala tindak tanduknya. Gaara kini disesaki euforia ketika menyadari bahwa ia kini bisa dekat dengan gadis manapun tanpa perlu kuatir si gadis akan kabur ketakutan gara-gara secara tak langsung diintimidasi oleh kakak perempuannya lagi. Tak akan ada yang mencampuri urusannya.

Gaara merasa hari ini harus dirayakan tiap tahunnya. Ia merdeka kini.

.

Di lain waktu, Gaara bisa merindukan Temari. Disaat itulah ia baru menyadari bahwa kadang kakaknya bisa menjadi seorang yang menyenangkan.

"_Okaeri! Okaeri_, Gaara-kun!" itu bukan suara milik nenek Chiyo. Suara ceria yang familier itu mampir kembali di pendengarannya ketika ia pulang kerja malam itu. Bukan lewat telepon seperti biasanya, tapi benar-benar suara Temari _live_. Gaara yang baru melepaskan sepatu makin terkejut melihat bahwa kali ini benar-benar bukan nenek Chiyo yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. "Ah, bapak manajer finansial! Kau jelek sekali! Jangan memasang muka begitu," Si kuncir empat yang sudah lama tak pulang ke Suna tertawa lagi. Membuat hatinya terasa sedikit menghangat.

Merindukan Temari? Ah, mungkin saja, bukan?

Gadis kecil sembilan tahun dengan rambut hitam tampak menunduk hormat, memberikan salam padanya. "_Konbanwa_, paman Gaara," Yang disapa lalu menepuk singkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Gadis kecil itu dengan riang masuk kembali setelahnya.

Gaara mengangkat alis ketika kakaknya itu membantunya melepaskan jasnya. "Tumben pulang? Ada ap—?"

"Shikazura sedang liburan sekolah. Ia ingin tahu rasanya perjalanan jauh naik kereta api. Sekalian saja kuajak pulang ke Suna," derai tawa Temari bahkan menyambar sebelum Gaara menanyakan alasannya pulang kembali ke Suna setelah 5 tahun berturut-turut belum pernah pulang lagi ke tanah kelahirannya ini. "Apa salahnya kuajak mengunjungi paman, kakek, dan nenek buyut dari pihak ibunya, hm? Tadinya kami bermaksud memberi kejutan. Tapi sayang sekali ayah sedang mengunjungi Kankurou di Iwa,"

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu, Temari?"

"Tidak, Gaara," wanita itu memutar matanya. "Kami akur-akur saja. Shikamaru sedang tugas pengintaian. Dan itu makan waktu berbulan-bulan. Lebih baik aku kesini kan?"

"_Souka?_" Gaara menatap menyelidik. Gagal menemukan kebohongan disana. Shikamaru memang seorang reserse, yang diwajibkan menyamar untuk menyelidiki kasus dan kerap tak bisa pulang berbulan-bulan. Itu jugalah penyebab mengapa rambutnya tidak cepak seperti polisi pada umumnya. "Kau sehat-sehat saja?" Gaara bertanya ketika menemukan bunyi pelan di setiap helaan napas wanita berambut terang di hadapannya.

"Sangat sehat," Temari mengangguk sambil lalu. "Mandilah. Sudah kusiapkan air. Makan malammu juga," Gaara ikut masuk, hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' pelan.

Selepas makan malam, Temari menyusul Gaara yang merebahkan diri dalam nyamannya sofa di ruang tengah. Jendela besar yang ada di sisi ruangan itu menampilkan langit gelap yang memayungi Suna. Televisi plasma yang menyajikan presenter cantik membacakan berita menjadi pusat fokus si pria dewasa dengan rambut merah terang itu kini. Kemerusuk keripik kentang yang tengah dikunyahnya menyaingi suara merdu si presenter cantik di telinganya.

"Bagaimana makan malamnya?" sebuah tanya membuatnya menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat kakak perempuannya duduk kini.

"Hn. Enak sekali. Terimakasih," jawabnya sambil kembali berfokus ke televisi. Steak lidah, apa yang bisa memaksa Gaara bilang tak suka? Itu favoritnya.

Temari mengubah posisi duduknya jadi menghadap Gaara. Bola matanya lalu berkilat-kilat mencurigakan. "_Ne_, Gaara. Tadi ada gadis bernama Matsuri datang. Ia membantuku di dapur bersama nenek Chiyo sore tadi." Ujarnya dengan intonasi yang dibuatnya biasa-biasa saja. Memancing reaksi Gaara? Mungkin begitu.

Gaara tertawa kecil ketika menangkap raut wajah interogatif Temari dari sudut matanya. _Feeling_nya mulai mengendus gelagat bahwa kakaknya akan mulai menginterogasi dan mengatur-aturnya lagi, seperti saat sebelum ia menikah dan pindah ke Konoha. "Jadi kau bertemu dengan Matsuri, eh?"

"Hm. Begitulah." Wanita itu mengangguk ketika mencomot sekeping keripik kentang dari bungkusnya yang tergeletak di meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dia?" mata Temari menyipit menyelidik. Gaara mendengus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Benar saja firasatnya. Sesi interogasi telah dimulai. Dan nampaknya Temari jadi makin ahli setelah menikah dengan Nara Shikamaru si polisi itu. Kankurou sendiri sampai ampun-ampunan ketika berkeluh kesah padanya setelah diberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan detil mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan Tenten beberapa tahun lalu.

"Dulu ia juniorku di kampus. Ia memang sering kesini, aku sendiri yang memintanya untuk menemani nenek Chiyo bila ia pulang kerja." jawab Gaara. Kilasan gambar-gambar bergerak di televisi tak mampu lagi merayu untuk menarik fokus si rambut merah. "Biasanya ia kuantar pulang setelah ikut makan malam bersama kami," lanjut Gaara. "Kau mengusirnya ya?"

"Tentu tidak! Dia pulang dengan kemauannya sendiri kok," Temari mencebik jengkel. "Mana bisa aku ketus pada gadis manis seperti dia. Yah, walaupun dia agak sedikit lelet sih,"

"Lelet?" Gaara benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Mana ada sih di dunia ini perempuan yang bisa lebih tergesa-gesa daripada kau!"

"Terkutuk kau, Gaara," Temari tertawa singkat. "_Ne_, Gaara. Katakan padaku. Apa dia spesial? Kau mencintainya, Gaara?"

Sunyi sejenak sebelum senyum itu terlukis di wajah sang pria muda. "Aku berencana melamarnya akhir tahun ini. Mungkin setelah mengumpulkan uang, dua tahun lagi kami menikah,"

Temari mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia lalu tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Astaga, aku benar-benar ketinggalan banyak hal!"

Gaara tersenyum lega. Senang akhirnya tak perlu melewati prosedur dicecar terlebih dulu untuk mendapat lampu hijau seperti halnya Kankurou, yang kini tinggal di Iwa, saat memperkenalkan calon istrinya untuk pertama kali kepada kakak perempuan mereka ini. Memang kadang ia bisa berubah jadi kakak yang menyebalkan. Kankurou juga setuju jika ia bisa tampak jadi kakak yang kelewat cerewet dan overportektif. Tapi apapun yang membuatnya tampak begitu menyebalkan di mata kedua adik lelakinya, Gaara akan selalu khawatir jika kakak perempuannya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa asmanya segera kambuh seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Temari?" Gaara bertanya setelah menangkap dengan jelas wajah pucat wanita itu. Bunyi pelan yang terselip diantara napas yang sudah didengarnya sejak ia pulang itu juga semakin jelas. "Kau tidak kelihatan sehat,"

Temari memang sedikit merasa napasnya sesak dan sedikit pusing. Namun ia sudah terlalu sering merasakannya, dan ini hanya tahap ringan yang masih bisa ditoleransinya. Wanita itu lalu tertawa kecil ketika menyipit pada adiknya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan soal gadis itu ya? _Iie_, jangan harap aku terbujuk. Aku sudah hafal caramu mengalihkan pembicaraan," Ia lalu mendesah melihat Gaara bertampang serius disampingnya. "Ada apa sih Gaara? Kau takut aku tidak menyetujui pilihanmu? Ah jangan khawatir lah, aku cukup suka pada gadis itu kok. Dia manis sekali. Kalian pasti cocok bila bersama,"

Remote yang dipegang Gaara kemudian memerintahkan layar datar TV plasma menampilkan warna gelap.

"Sudah malam," Gaara membuang muka. Mendengar kakaknya masih cukup lancar bicara merepet tanpa kehabisan napas entah kenapa jadi melegakannya. Setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa ia masih cukup bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Namun bagaimanapun Gaara pernah kehilangan ibunya karena penyakit asma. Itu membuatnya sedikit sensitif jika melihat orang lain, apalagi kakaknya sendiri, juga mengalami tanda-tanda jika penyakit itu akan datang menyerangnya. "Istirahatlah Temari. Kau baru datang dari perjalanan jauh. Asmamu bisa kambuh jika kelelahan. Mana sekarang di Suna sedang musim badai pasir. Banyak debu," Gaara sendiri bangkit untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sebelum menikah, pastikanlah jika wanita yang kau pilih itu adalah yang akan sanggup menemanimu seumur hidup," Temari tertawa pelan ketika beranjak ke kamarnya.

.

Dan Gaara, pernah merasa menyesal seumur hidupnya untuk mempercayai Temari saat malamnya ia bilang bahwa ia sehat-sehat saja.

Pagi itu ia akan bersiap berangkat kerja ketika Shikazura berlari ke kamarnya dan menggedor pintunya dengan brutal. "Paman Gaara! Paman Gaara!" Anak dengan rambut hitam itu ditemukannya dalam wajah panik ketika Gaara membuka pintunya. Masih belum mengerti apa yang membuat anak itu membuat ribut di awal harinya, Gaara memilih memprioritaskan perhatian pada dasi gelap yang belum terpasang benar di kerah lehernya ketimbang pada anak yang sudah hampir menangis di hadapannya itu.

"Hn?" sepotong gumaman itu cukup mewakili kata tanya dalam bahasa apapun.

"Paman Gaara. Ibuku tidak bisa bernapas," suara anak perempuan itu sudah bergetar dalam tangis yang tidak bisa dibendungnya. Tangan mungilnya menyeka airmata yang sudah membuat wajahnya sangat basah. Dress selutut hijau muda tanpa lengan itu sudah basah sekali di bagian dadanya oleh airmata kepanikan.

Seketika terasa dunia Gaara berhenti berputar. Seperti _deja vu_ baginya.

'_Paman Yashamaru. Ibuku tidak bisa bernapas,'_

Gaara tak bisa tidak merasa ketakutan sekarang. Jantungnya mendadak serasa diremas oleh rasa khawatir yang mencapai puncaknya. Memorinya dengan kejam memanggil kembali potongan-potongan gambar akan hari dimana ibunya ditemukannya tergeletak di lantai kamar dengan kesulitan bernapas karena serangan asma, membuatnya merinding. "Dimana ibumu sekarang?" Ia menempatkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar di bahu Shikazura, bertanya dengan panik.

"Di kamarnya," Shikazura menjawab diantara suara tangisannya. Tanpa banyak kata, Shikazura tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam sambaran Gaara yang membawanya berlari ke arah kamar Temari.

Detik berikutnya Gaara sudah menggendong tubuh Temari dalam pelukannya. Satu tangan menyangga bahunya, tangan lain menyangga tekukan lututnya. Gaara memastikan kepala Temari aman bersandar di dadanya. Tapi langkahnya yang buru-buru dihentikan oleh Shikazura yang menarik ujung kemejanya. "Paman! Aku ikut!"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah," Gaara segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju garasi, diikuti Shikazura di belakangnya.

Dan kepanikan itu belum berakhir ketika mereka sudah duduk dengan gelisah di ruang tunggu UGD itu. Shikazura disampingnya masih menangis tak terkendali. Membuatnya makin tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari bahwa dasi gelap yang melilit nyaman di kemejanya belum tersimpul sempurna. Ia hanya memandang iba pada gadis yang sangat kalut itu. Rasanya seperti bercermin pada dirinya sendiri beberapa belas tahun lalu. Namun kali ini ia dalam posisi seperti sudut pandang pamannya.

"Jangan menangis Shikazura," ujarnya pelan. Lebih kalem, meski masih khawatir. Sudah cukup porsinya hari ini untuk mengumbar emosi dengan mengumpat menyebut nama seisi penghuni kebun binatang saat terjebak macet di jalan bersama warga seisi Suna yang berangkat beraktifitas dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi.

'_Jangan menangis Gaara,'_

Gaara sendiri tahu. Kata-kata seperti itu hanyalah formalitas. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menangis ketika terancam kehilangan orang yang sangat penting bagimu? Ia tak mengerti kenapa bisa bibirnya ikut mengucap kata-kata yang tak sedikitpun membantu seperti itu.

Mata hitam gadis itu masih berair, memantulkan bayangan kabur sang paman di iris gelapnya ketika ia menengadah. "P-paman Gaara… A-apakah ibuku… akan baik-baik saja?"

'_Paman Yashamaru, apakah ibuku akan baik-baik saja?'_

Gaara benar-benar ingin ikut menangis ketika gadis di sampingnya terbatuk-batuk diantara napasnya yang menyesak, ikut terpicu kambuh asmanya. Instingnya membuatnya mencondongkan badan untuk memeluk gadis itu hangat. "Sudah paman bilang jangan menangis, nanti asmamu kambuh juga,"

"Paman, ibuku... hhh... Akan baik-baik saja kan?" desak si gadis kecil dalam pelukan yang masih tak sanggup berhenti menangis.

'_Ibumu akan baik-baik saja Gaara,'_

Gaara hanya memeluk gadis itu lebih erat ketika mengingat betapa ia pernah menganggap pamannya tukang bohong paling terkutuk di dunia. Pamannya pernah menjanjikannya bahwa ibunya akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya ibunya pergi juga. Gaara tak ingin mengulang pedih yang sama, namun bibirnya tetap mengucap hal itu. "Ibumu akan baik-baik saja Shikazura,"

Dan Gaara benar-benar merasa berdosa pada gadis itu ketika ternyata dokter mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

.

Pria muda dengan rambut merah itu mengingat kembali, betapa akan sangat beda jadinya jika Temari-lah yang meninggal sejak dulu. Jika tidak karena Temari, mungkin saja ia tak akan mendapat mempelai terbaik seperti yang tengah disambutnya kini. Temari pernah menjadi filter hidup penyortir para fansnya. Gaara pernah jengah dengan ulah Temari yang memilah-milah siapa yang berhak dan pantas berada disamping Gaara untuk mendampinginya. Namun karena itu juga, Gaara sangat berterimakasih. Pesan terakhir sang mendiang kakak perempuan terbaik akan selalu diingatnya, pesan sederhana untuk memilih seseorang wanita yang benar-benar sanggup mendampinginya seumur hidup.

Gaara memaksa mengembangkan senyum saat ia menemukan nenek Chiyo, ayahnya, Kankurou dan Tenten, serta Shikamaru dan Shikazura yang telah beranjak remaja tersenyum memberi semangat ke arahnya. Ia berdiri dengan tenang di depan altar, tak menampakkan kegugupannya yang sudah makin menjadi-jadi setelah wanita dengan gaun putih itu hanya tinggal berjarak sejangkauan tangan dari posisinya berdiri kini.

Wanita dengan gaun putih itu mengambil waktu untuk memeluk ayahnya erat, membagi wangi jasmine dan _peach_ dari tubuhnya. Setitik airmata sang perempuan luruh dan mengalir menyusuri rahang yang terpahat indah ketika pelukan singkat itu berakhir. Untuk terakhir kali wanita yang akan melepas masa lajangnya itu menatap mata ayahnya dalam, mencari dukungan paling finalnya, sebelum lalu berjalan pelan ke arah pria yang sudah menyambutnya di depan altar dengan senyum.

Gaara tersenyum pada mempelainya yang cantik, Matsuri. "Kau yakin sudah siap menjadi teman seumur hidupku?" Ia meremas pelan tangan sang calon nyonya Sabaku yang terasa dingin walau sudah tertutup sarung tangan putih sebatas siku.

"Tentu saja," bisiknya dari balik tudung nyaris transparan yang menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Gaara tertawa pelan sebelum keduanya kini menghadap pendeta yang telah siap memimpin upacara pernikahan mereka.

'_Temari-nee__, terimakasih banyak. Aku sudah menemukan dan memastikan __jika wanita yang kupilih itu adalah yang akan sanggup menemani__k__u seumur hidup__,'_

**::::THE ****END::::**

**:Author's Corner:**

Helluu! It's me again, with my another weird fict. Lagi-lagi gak bisa jauh dari yang sedih-sedih. Ah, ini memang kutukan XDD Saya pun juga ga ngerti kenapa ujug-ujug timbul ide bikin cerita beginian. Aslinya pengen aja sih mengorek-ngorek dua chara ini. Di mata saya, biar galak begitu Temari itu kakak yang baik sih. Hehehe. Buktinya dia kuatir banget pas Gaara diculik Akatsuki.

Fict ini sendiri ditulis dengan mood yang separuh-separuh, mengingat sekarang saya cuma punya kesempatan tulis-menulis diluar urusan akademis kalo weekend aja =3= Maaf kalo diksi saya disini gak maksimal. Saya sendiri juga sebenernya gak puas. *pundung* Liburan saya bener-bener abis, dan saya harus balik jadi mbak-mbak mahasiswi yang _study oriented_ kembali.

Walah, malah curhat saya jadinya.

Kalo menurut anda gimana, readers yang terhormat? Review, please… :D


End file.
